


The Folly of Man

by Lexyqu



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Mephisto's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyqu/pseuds/Lexyqu
Summary: Fujimoto Shiro is dead and now it's up to him to clean up the mess.





	The Folly of Man

_The Paladin, Fujimoto Shiro has been killed._

The phone call was brief, just that one sentence before it was cut off.

Not that Mephisto minded.

What else were they supposed to say? Humans seemed so taken with small talk. Blathering on about every innate little thing. Wasting words without a second thought. It was utterly confounding.

The news of the priest's death wasn't entirely unexpected. No human, not even _that_ man could escape the reaper's cold clutches forever.

Especially not when the wrathful God of Gehenna hounded his every step.

That, and Mephisto had felt the seal he'd crafted fifteen years ago shatter like glass, informing him in no uncertain terms that Satan's son had reclaimed his powers. Something Fujimoto would never have allowed lest the situation had necessitated it.

Mephisto had been shocked, of course. It had been very sudden after all.

Not that his surprise had been apparent. Outwardly, his only reaction had been the slightest widening of forest green eyes. The smallest twitch of a well hidden tail.

It was a shame, he thought as he strolled out of his office, trusted umbrella in hand. The boy had not been taking by their demonic father but now that his existence was known to the Order it fell to Mephisto to clean up the mess.

 _Really. Such a shame_.

xXx

Oh, but his littlest brother was just. Too. Good.

Kick Satan's ass? And the poor, little lamb sounded so sure of himself too!

No experience. No training. Only his flames and a demon-slaying sword to his name? _He_ was going to kick _Satan's_ ass?

Ah, but humans were such wonderfully naïve creatures. Even with the pointed ears and fangs, unmistakable proof of his relation to the Devil, the boy's human upbringing shone through.

It was most definitely not what his 'superiors' had sent him to do, and maybe it was because of the oxygen deprivation from laughing so hard but…

Mephisto Pheles smiled, mouth stretching into its signature Cheshire grin, and leered at the rain soaked child standing before him.

"Interesting!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> Please review? ^ ^


End file.
